


Zoomies

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: Max爱自己的男友。真的很爱。只是他也很喜欢惹恼法拉利。鱼与熊掌可以兼得的时候就更好了。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Zoomies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zoomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124749) by [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710). 



“下去，”Charles呻吟道，“你很重。”

“哦，闭嘴。”Max抱怨着，小心翼翼的离开男友的身体，开始处理避孕套。“我去拿毛巾，王子殿下。”

“正当如此。”

Max低头亲吻着Charles的分身，惹得Charles呻吟着推开了他的头。

“滚开，五分钟后我要和车队开视频会议，我可不想让Mattia看到我的肚子上全是精液。”

“那你最好也擦擦脸。”

“Max！”

“怎么？！我只是说你看起来有些淫乱。”

“我恨你。”Charles说道。Max晃晃悠悠地走向浴室。

“我知道，小妖精，”Max大声回答，“我也恨你。”

Max笑着走回来，对着Charles眨了眨眼睛，再次爬上床，赤裸亦如初生婴孩。

“我要去洗澡了。”Max帮Charles擦干净后，俯身轻吻着他，低声说道。Charles的手指穿过Max的头发，将他拉近，回吻着他。

“爱你。”Charles低声说道，并在Max唇上印下一个挑逗的吻。

“我也爱你，schatje（宝贝，荷兰语）。”Max回道，在下床前最后吻了他一下。

Charles听到Max打开淋浴，关着的门后传来他的音乐。他们在一起已经有一段时间了，刚好快一年，并且成功瞒过了所有人（除了Daniel……这就是Daniel的问题。他喜欢不请自来，然后就会看到Max把Charles压在沙发上这种事，然后，嗯——除了说出事实，找不出任何遮掩的方法）。他们甚至幸运的在隔离期开始前一个月决定正式同居，隔离期间，他们逐渐变得非常擅于在对方接电话或做采访时鬼鬼祟祟地行动。大多数时候，另一个人会跑去商店买菜，或是去跑步。而当粉丝都开始注意到Max突然一直使用着AirPods时，他们只是很庆幸没人发现那是Charles的AirPods。

Charles很爱Max。

很爱。

真的。

他也没打算忘记，只是他有时不怎么聪明。

**Mattia Binotto**

电话会议 2分钟后

Charles靠在床边，抓起一件几天前接受采访时穿的旧法拉利T恤套在身上，又穿上了旁边放着的一条Max的短裤。

他拿起手机，快速地用前置摄像头看了看自己的脸和头发，发现除了脸有些红，头发很乱之外还不错。

穿好衣服后，Charles下了床，穿过房间走向客厅，表情因为下半身的疼痛有些扭曲。他的笔记本电脑正静静放在茶几的一角，Charles趴在沙发上，打开笔记本，输入了加入Zoom会议的相关信息。

Charles把脸埋在手心，揉了揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪地透过手指缝隙盯着摄像头。连接成功，Seb、Mattia、法拉利的一些员工以及阿尔法罗密欧的员工、Fred，Kimi和Antonio都期待地看着他。显然，Charles是最后一个加入会议的人。他把这一切归咎于Max用突如其来的口活叫醒了他，因此Charles没能睡够8个小时，他现在很累。并不是说他该拒绝一场演变为他被狠狠干翻在床垫上的晨间惊喜口活，但他现在很累。告他吧，他可以这样。

哦，也许他可以说服Max和他一起睡个午觉。即使Max在床上玩FIFA，只要抱着他，Charles就不会抱怨。他们在过去三个半月里一直形影不离，Charles很黏人，这是他的风格。

“Charles！”

“嗯？”Charles抬头对着镜头笑了笑，跟皱着眉的车队老大眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了？”

“你的模拟器工作进行的怎么样？”

“很好，”Charles点了点头，“准备好去奥地利了。”

天啊，Charles喜欢奥地利。他和Max就是因为奥地利才走到一起的。赛后的愤怒性爱导致Charles拒绝离开Max的床，两人都不确定一切是怎么发生的，但Charles留了下来。也许与他的黏人行为有关，事实上无论Max怎样努力地赶他走，Charles就是不走，于是现在Max只能和他在一起了。

幸好Max爱他。

“Charles？”哦，说曹操曹操就到，他来了。Charles在沙发上转过身来，对着男友微笑。

Max从浴室里走出来，腰上低低地缠了条毛巾。

“什么事，mon amour（我的宝贝，法语）？”

“你把发胶放哪里了？没在牙膏旁边。”

“哦……我想我把它放在水槽下面我们的抽屉里了。”

“谢谢。”Max喃喃着，走到沙发前，俯身在Charles脸颊上亲了一下，然后又想离开，让Charles很是失望。

“喂。”Charles抗议道，抓住Max的下巴，拉着他好好吻了一下。Charles撑起身子，把自己的全部重量都靠在沙发上，这样他就可以用手顺着Max湿漉漉的身体往下摸，扶着他的腰，用手指沿着Max浴巾的边沿拨弄着。Max的喉咙里传来低沉的呻吟，Charles差点就要从沙发上爬起，用腿缠住Max的腰，从工作中被拽走，好好被疼爱一番。

“你还在直播……”有人嘀咕了一句。Charles突然拉开了和Max的距离，回过头来看到笔记本上大家盯着他的样子。

“哦，不……”

Max盯着Charles看了一会，然后用手搓了搓脸，叹了一声：

“我靠，Charlie。”

Charles尖叫了一声：

“网络不好！”

并将笔记本电脑的盖子摔下。

“天啊，天啊，天啊，我很抱歉，我很抱歉——”Charles呜咽着从沙发上跳起来，抓着Max的手，防止他走掉，“我很抱歉，我不是故意的——”

“你真是个白痴，”Max叹了口气，怜爱地摇了摇头，他将Charles拥进怀里，在他的鬓角上印下一吻，“你为什么不告诉我你有个电话？”

“我说了，在你去洗澡之前。”

“你就这么自信我会注意？你看起来那么迷人，我才不会注意你嘴里说的是什么。”

“所有人都知道了。Mattia会杀了我的。他会阻止我们继续交往，我不能失去你，我不——”

“Charles，冷静点。他不会做任何事的。”

“如果他做了呢？”Charles问道，用他略带水光和恐惧的眼神看向Max。

* * *

“他真的网络不好吗？”有人问道。

“Charles Leclerc，接电话。”Mattia低头对着手机抱怨道，等着他们的天才车手回话。

“我想他正忙着干Verstappen呢。”另一个人回答道。

“他最好别。”

“谁能猜到小甜心在和围场坏小子约会？”

“或者他们只是炮友，仇恨炮超级棒的。”

“天啊！”

这会儿的Zoom会议变得一片混乱，没人知道谁在什么时候说了话，大家都被近乎赤裸的Max Verstappen走出Charles的浴室这个事实干扰了。然而，随着他们仔细观察通话的背景，大家都逐渐意识到这不仅仅是隔离炮。他们两个人的东西太多了，一件Max的衬衫在这儿，一双Charles的运动鞋在那儿，Max的背包胡乱地扔在门边，Charles的笔记本充电器挂在厨房的柜台上。更重要的是，Charles说了“我们的抽屉”。如果你们只是因为愤怒的仇恨炮在一起，就不会有“我们的抽屉”。

他们都选择性地忽略了Charles叫Max“mon amour”这个事实，那实在太伤脑筋了。

他们也都忙着嚷嚷Charles和敌人做爱的事。

“为什么大家都在嚷嚷？”Kimi问道，Antonio盯着他。

“因为大家都知道了！”他嘶吼道。

“知道什么？”

“你知道的！那件事。”

“我刚没开摄像头。”Kimi耸了耸肩。他没怎么注意，当他们开始聊起到奥地利后该如何期待引擎的表现时，他一直忙着在厨房里做沙拉。而当他们聊起模拟器工作进展如何时，他直接消失了。他根本不关心。

“关于Max和Charles！”

“什么？”

“Max半裸着从Charles的浴室里出来，现在所有人都知道他们在一起了。Charles慌了，挂了电话。”

“我以为大家都知道呢，”Kimi又耸了耸肩，“他们并不含蓄。”

“我都记不清我看到多少次Charles把Max偷偷送出去了，”Seb表示同意，他靠在椅子上，对镜头里的Kimi笑了笑。

“意大利比赛后，我看到他们在休息室后面做爱。从Charles的表情来看，Max很厉害。”

“他们在意大利干了？”一位法拉利成员尖叫道。

“他们在哪儿都干，”Seb面无表情，用手搓着头发，“一对泰迪，他俩。”

“忍不住对对方动手动脚，”Kimi点了点头，“你看到他们在飞机上牵手了吗？”

“看到了，”Seb答道，脸上露出了慈爱的笑容，“他们真可爱，年轻人的爱情。”

“你刚还说他俩是泰迪！”另一个人低吼道。

“那也还是很可爱！我没抓到他俩做爱，只看到了事后的样子。他们在一起很甜蜜。”Seb告诉他们。

“这事发生多久了？”Mattia问道。Seb耸了耸肩，Kimi静静地坐在那里，没有说话。

“我猜有一段时间了吧。他们不说这个。让孩子们安安稳稳的在一起吧，之前就没有影响到他们，以后也不会。”Seb说道。

“那孩子还是不接电话，”有人说道。本该是Charles的小方格黑着，被质疑的男孩没有出现。

“不，我在呢。”Charles轻轻地低声说道，那块小方格从黑色变成了他的脸。

“嗨！”Max在Charles身边笑着打招呼，他的手臂揽着Charles的肩，手指穿过Charles的头发，努力让他保持平静。至少对法拉利来说，幸好Max现在穿上了衣服，而不是腰间只围着一条毛巾。

“离开我们的会议，Verstappen。”有人命令道，Max讥讽地笑着。

“嘿，Kimi，Seb。哦，Tonio，今晚来COD吗？”Max说着，无视了其他人都在疯狂争论着如何让Max退出会议。

Charles正低头看着自己的大腿，摆弄着什么东西，可能是Max的另一只手。同时Antonio和Max开始在车队会议上商议着玩使命召唤的计划。

“孩子，是吧？”Seb说道，Kimi点了点头。

“比咱们五岁的孩子还混乱。”

“你还真得爱上敌人，是吗，小可爱？”Seb的话吸引了Charles的注意。

“我确实爱上了。”Charles点了点头，抬头微笑着看向Max。Max仍然心不在焉地和Antonio说着话，得意地笑着。Mattia一直拼命打断他们，想把Max赶走。

“下线，Verstappen！”

“把Charles弄下线？我可以的。”Max对说话的法拉利车队成员点了点头，手从Charles的身上滑下来，按在他的短裤上，让Charles吓了一跳。

“好了，别闹了！”Charles大喊着，推开了Max，Max大笑起来，“去别的地方制造混乱吧。”

“你爱我。”有人听到Max的回答。

“我恨你。”Charles纠正道。

“我把你干进床垫的时候，你可不是这么说的。”

“Max！”

Kimi看着屏幕上的车队老板，他看起来和其他人一样无聊。阿尔法车队已经习惯了法拉利的戏剧性，除了Antonio告诉Kimi发生了什么，并且提醒Charles和Max Zoom会议不是他俩秀恩爱的地方，阿尔法并没有掺和发现金童与敌人约会的闹剧。

要是他们现在能离开会议就好了。没人认为在现在 ~~所有人~~ （法拉利）想知道Charles Leclerc是他妈怎么和死敌搞在一起的情况下，他们还能完成任何工作。

看着Charles微笑看着镜头外的样子，除了法拉利（不包括Seb），没人认为Max是敌人。阿尔法和Seb似乎非常乐意让这对恋人单独相处，然后专注于即将到来的比赛，但没可能。法拉利卡在了“这两个白痴不知怎么成功地隐瞒了近一年，而在所有人里，Charles偏偏选中了Max Verstappen”的想法里。

法拉利真的是把注意力放在了错误的重点上。

也许这就是他们每场比赛都有闹剧出现的原因……


End file.
